


Absolute Idiot

by back on my bullshit (master_obi_wan_kenboneme)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Plance Secret Santa 2020, literally just sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_obi_wan_kenboneme/pseuds/back%20on%20my%20bullshit
Summary: My gift to Rueitae for the Plance 2020 Secret Santa Exchange!
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Plance Secret Santa 2020





	Absolute Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rueitae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/gifts).



> To all of my regular Obikin readers this is going to be a little different: it's the first of three fics for holiday exchanges I'm part of. Happy reading, especially to my giftee.

“Princess! Princess, you must slow down!”

Pidge was having the time of her life, frankly. Running off from her companions required by her older brother truly was one of her favorite activities. She wasn’t exactly sure why they worried, there wasn’t much for her to do other than sneak out. Or get lost. Or jump in the creek. Or (her companion’s worst nightmare) go find the stable boy.

The stable boy was the opposite of what her companion would be okay with. Lance was loud and spontaneous and fun. Lance let her put on his armor and play around with his rapier and ride horses wherever she pleased and always had a new story to tell. 

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she, in fact, didn’t notice the tree roots that rose from the ground before her. Luckily, Lance did. And also luckily, Lance was standing right behind the tree.

A pair of lithe, tan arms caught Pidge around her waist as she plummeted to the ground. She blushed furiously, her hands coming up to hide her face.

“Afternoon, Princess,” Lance quipped. In the distance, she heard the offended screeches of her companion.

“Hi Lance,” she said quietly. The man set her back on her feet gently and took her small hand in his.

“Come on, Your Grace. I have somewhere we can hide.” He tugged her slightly forward, in the direction of the deeper part of the forest. 

“Lance… that’s not—”

“Pidge. Come on,” he said, more seriously than before. The girl relented eventually, allowing herself to be pulled along, Lance’s warm hand enfolding hers, guiding her deeper still into the forest. 

For miles, it seemed they walked, but Pidge knew that it wasn’t a long way, she was just savoring every possible moment with Lance. The princess had never been this deep into the forest before, especially without her chaperone. Her father would have a right fit if he knew where she was and who she was with but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. She was finally with Lance, alone with Lance. And as improper as it was she wanted to be able to gather the courage to kiss him. Frankly, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the stable boy. Finally, the two arrived at a small clearing in the forest, sunlight trickling in through the breaks in the leaves above them. There were large boulders covered in moss scattered throughout the tall grass and several variants of wildflowers visible in the small meadow.

“Lance…” the girl started, a soft smile on her face.

“I know it’s not a lot, but I figured that since we couldn’t do this on the grounds, well, this was the next best option.”

“You absolute idiot,” Pidge said as she reached for Lance’s collar to pull his lips to hers.


End file.
